


Family Game Night and Bad Weather

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: show me a hero (i'll show you a tragedy) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Evolving Tags, Family Game Night, Fluff, Found Families, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“prompts for the harry potter & batfam fic: how they all deal with bad weather (thunderstorms, blizzards, hurricanes or tornadoes??) also family game night, maybe harry's first batfam family game night bonus points if barbara can be there too bc i love her” - anon</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Game Night and Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 is game night, chapter 2 will be bad weather
> 
> this chapter is set 2~ months after “He Has An M.O.”

_Harry_

“Game night?” Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Yeah!” Dick exclaimed. “I convinced Bruce to start doing it about almost two year ago, about six months after he adopted me. I'm inviting Babs over and when you start making friends, you can invite them to join! Tonight we're playing  _ Settlers of Catan.”  _

Harry shifted in his seat. “I don't know how to play that,” he said. 

Dick shrugged and, grinning, said, “That's cool, we'll teach you.” 

Harry arched an eyebrow before shrugging. “Okay,” he said. “I’m excited to meet Barbara, at least.” 

Dick perked up, his grin growing. “You should be! Babs is seriously one of the best and smartest people I know. You guys are gonna love each other.” 

Harry’s eyes widened before he blushed and ducked his head. Dick just implied that he was also one of the best and smartest people he knew and Harry just wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Living with him and Bruce and Alfred was so different than his time with the Dursleys, but one of the biggest differences was how much Dick complimented him. Alfred and Bruce were very kind to him, but Dick had fully accepted his new role as a big brother and was determined to try and make up for Harry’s less than stellar past. “I’m sure we will,” Harry muttered.

* * *

 

“Harry! Come and meet Babs!” 

Dick’s voice rang through the Manor. Harry was curled up in a chair in the library, pouring over a book that Bruce had recommended for his training, but at the sound of his name, he jumped up and headed to the front door. When he got there, he saw Dick standing next to a girl who was noticeably taller than him, with long red hair and bright blue eyes. She had a large smile spread across her freckled face. 

Dick beamed when he saw Harry. “Harry this is Barbara Gordon - ” 

“ - But you can call me Babs,” Barbara interrupted. Harry sent her a shy smile. 

“ - my best friend,” Dick continued. “And Babs, this is Harry Potter, my adopted brother.” 

“It's nice to meet you, Harry!” Babs chirped. She stuck her hand out in front of her. 

Harry bit his lower lip before taking and shaking it. “Nice to meet you too, Babs,” he said quietly. Her expression softened. 

“So Dick told me that Mr. Wayne only just adopted you?” Babs asked, pulling her hand away. 

Harry reached up and ruffled his already messy black curls. “Yeah,” he said. “I was in a...bad situation and Bruce got me out of it. He’s been really nice.” 

Babs’s eyes narrowed momentarily, but she didn’t say anything. She just nodded before turning back to Dick. “So, are you gonna take us to where we’re playing the game or not?” Dick startled a bit before straightening his posture and nodding. 

“Right!” he said. “Yeah, come on. I’ll teach you guys how to play the game before Bruce comes to play with us!”  


* * *

 

Bruce ended up not coming to play the game with them; he got off after claiming he had some kind of business to attend to. Harry was fairly certain it was Batman business and not WE business, too. 

So Harry played the game with Babs and Dick, Alfred popping in now and again, offering snacks and making sure everything was going good. 

And it was. Harry had never had this much fun before in his life! Dick and Babs were joking around the entire time, with each other and with him, and they had ordered pizza (which was delicious) and Harry had just spent the night so happy. He didn’t even care when he lost the game to Babs (he’d been pretty sure she was going to win anyways), simply happy he had time to bond with people. 

Afterwards, as he was lying down in his bed, a single thought drifted through his mind. 

_ I hope I never have to leave. _


End file.
